


Dedicated Follower of Fashion

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild slash, Touching, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A cute little banter-y drabble. Simon likes to poke fun at Henry's fashion sense; he doesn't have to poke holes in his jeans though - they're already full of them!





	Dedicated Follower of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Henry... what are these rips in your jeans _all_ about?" Si flicked at the loose flaps of fabric around his co-presenter's knees. "Can't you afford a new pair?"

"Well... I just don't see any point in throwing clothes away when there's plenty of life left in them," Cole explained, as he sat beside his friend - both of them taking a break from searching for items and sitting on a pair of rusty old metal chairs which were half falling to bits - much like Henry's jeans, apparently.

"Plenty of life! They look like they've seen plenty of _crashes_ more like - do you fall off the motorbike often in these?"

"I'm not going to rise to that," came the snappy retort.

"Or is it a deliberate thing?" Simon asked him, still looking at the trousers, gently caressing the denim between his fingers in a curious manner. "Is it a fashion statement?"

"Mate, do I look like Naomi Campbell to you?"

"No - not really," Si snorted. He looked out to the sheds they had yet to explore, a smirk playing on his lips - the thought of Henry as a catwalk model had him rather amused.

"Erm, Si?" Henry cleared his throat.

"Hmm... Yeah?"

"You've been stroking my knee for about a minute now, son," he said, flatly.

"What? _Urrgh_... God," Simon snatched his hand back at lightning-quick speed, and Henry started to giggle uncontrollably in response. " _Horrible!_ Get away from me, Cole..."


End file.
